A suicide story
by Blondie hanyou
Summary: Rated r for suicide and character death. Just read it because it's too long to explain.R
1. Default Chapter

**A suicide story**

**Ch. 1: A child in the woods**

**Kitty: Well, I'm not in a good mood today.**

**Inuyasha: Why?**

**Kitty: My sister is my sister.**

**Inuyasha: Why do you hate your sister?**

**Kitty: I don't want to say. I told you in my last fanfic.**

**Inu: Not that again.**

**Kitty: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!Breaks down and cries**

**Inu: It's okay, I didn't mean it that way, i'ts just-**

**Kagome: Shut up inuyasha, you're just making it worse. Cheer up Kitty, I'm sure she'll learn not to hit you in time.**

**Kitty: No she won't. Sniff We have to get on with the Sniff**

**Fic.**

**"Kagome!" Wailed Shippo. "Inuyasha! Sit!" A loud thud was heard all around Kaede's village as Kagome Sat Inuyasha for the fourth time that day. "What was that for?" Yelled Inuyasha. "You were hurting Shippo again." "Well that brat had better stop making fun of me." "I wasn't making fun of you. I was just telling you to take a bath. you smell!" "Why you little-" "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit and sit!" "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Would you stop that?" "Only if you stop hurting Shippo." "In your dreams!" "Sit!" "Ow!" "Inuyasha, you're not doing much good to yourself if you're not going to listen to Kagome." said Miroku. Then Inuyasha got up and ran into the woods.**

**"That bitch thinks she can control my life with her little "command". Well she's wrong. Nobody controls me. NOBODY! Grrr, she makes me so mad I could just-huh? What's that sound? It sounds like...crying? I'd better go check it out.(A little ooc, no?) Inuyasha ran towards the sound until he came upon a small figure sitting up against a tree, draped in a white cloak, with a hood over the figure's head. It sounded like a little girl, mumbling. "Oh no, I'm next, that demon is going to kill me too. he's going to come back and kill me, just like Hana and Haru." " Are you alright?" Asked Inuyasha The girl looked up. Then screamed.**

**"What was that?" "What was what Kagome?" "I heard a scream out in the woods. In the direction where Inuyasha ran off." "Should we go see what happened?" Asked Sango. "It could be for the best. Let's go." Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala ran into the woods and stopped when they found Inuyasha trying to calm down a hysterical young girl, about the age of twelve. "Don't kill me, please don't kill me! I'll do anything, but please just don't kill me! Please!" The girl was in tears, pleading for Inuyasha to leave her in peace. Then Kagome and Sango ran over and started comforting her. "It's okay, don't cry, Inuyasha won't hurt you." Kagome Reassured her. "Yes, Inuyasha is just about as harmless as a kitten." Said Sango.**

**Nobody had seen the girl's face except that split second that she lifted her head up to look at Inuyasha. The girl lifted her head up to look at the girls, and her face was smeared with dry blood and dirt. Her hair was covered in mud, for it had rained the previous night. "What happend to you?" Asked Kagome. "I used to be one of a set of triplets, and I was walking in the woods with my brother, Haru, and my sister, Hana, when all of a sudden a huge demon came out of nowhere and grabbed my sister and ran off with her." "What happened to your brother?" "Well, the demon came back and Grabbed Haru and ran off again and It came back and grabbed me and took me to a cave where I saw two bloody skeletons with flesh still on them, and I knew they were my brother and sister. He cut slits on my face and he tried to eat me. but I struggled and I had the luck of getting away, unlike my poor brother and sister." "You poor thing!" said Sango. "What's your name? Said Kagome. "My name is Emiko." I'm from a village not three miles from here." "Will you take us there?" Asked Kagome. "As long as that spider demon can't get me." "It was a spider demon?" Said Sango and Kagome at the same time. "Yes. that's what made the ordeal more frightening."**

****

**Kitty: I know that was short guys, gomen. But I'll update as soon as I can, okay? Just R&R please!**

**Inuyasha: How did you work things out with your sister?**

**Kitty: Work things out? Oh, yeah. We did. Evil grin**

**Somewhere in a locked closet **

**Myia: You had better let me out of here or i'll pull all of your hair off of your head as if it was a wig!**

**Back where I am**

**Kitty: Watching from a tv screen Ah, sweet revenge for all those years of physical pain she brought me...I snap my fingers and a tv screen appears in front of my sister**

**Myia: You'd better let me out of here!**

**Kitty: Only if you say that i'm better than you in every way, and that you're an ugly lesbean.**

**Myia: Sure, fine, okay, now let me out!**

**Kitty: This is my only chance to get back at you after all those years of abuse, and you want me, a great authoress to set you, a lowly anime hater free? In your dreams! You don't even know where the skeleton key is! **

**Myia: oh, you'll let me go, wether you like it or not!**

**Kitty: Or what? You'll use your pathetic whining? What are you? A nutcase?**

**Myia: No, I'll just insult you until you cry, like I always do.**

**Kitty: And I'll just duct tape your mouth shut, then pull out all your perfect blonde hair with the duct tape and watch you cry, then torture you and watch you squirm.**

**Myia: You can't do jack while you're out there and i'm in here.**

**Kitty: I can use my authoress powers to take all the pain you put me through in twelve years, and put it all into one day, and put you through it, and every minute of it will bruise, cut and mentally scar you. Revenge in writing feels so good. **

**Inuyasha: May I say something?**

**Kitty: As long as it is mean to my sister, sure. Go right on ahead.**

**Inuyasha: I never knew you could be so cruel. Twelve years of beating your little sister got you in there, and only twelve years worth of beatings smushed together into one day will get you out. And if I hear you even pulled one hair off this hanyou's head, it'll be _your_ head. Got it bitch? **

**Myia: Okay, fine, i got it! **

**Kitty: Well, by the time the next chapter is up, i'll have had one year worth of beatings done. Bye bye peoples!**

**Inuyasha: Bye!**

**Kagome: See ya! **

**Shippo: Later!**

**Miroku: Goodbye ladies-Ow!**

**Sango: Shut up monk! Goodbye!**

**Kitty: And now to torture my brother. Oh Curtis..........**

**Curtis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**


	2. Sorry Guys!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!

THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINIUED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST! i WILL NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!! (well, i might if i can think of what will happen next...hehe ;)


End file.
